Sonic the Hedgehog: Retelling
by TaytheHypnoGay
Summary: A complete retelling of the original game on genesis. Somethings will be changed here and there, though. The evil Dr. Robotnik, in search for the Chaos Emeralds, have decided to attack South Island and conquer the Island. Now, it's for Sonic, the guardian of the island, to defeat Dr. Robotnik's evil scheme and find the six Chaos Emeralds. Part of the Sonic Retelling Series.
1. Green Hill Zone

**For those wondering, this is a retelling of the story from Sonic 1. So I'm going to be changing a few things here and there.**

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

The evil scientist, known only as Dr. Robotnik, walked into his control room, with a large monitor on the wall and smaller ones surrounding it. In the middle of the room was a giant chair with a keyboard attached to it, which gave control to his base. Robotnik, wearing his red shirt, black pants and shoes and yellow cape (so the Classic Robotnik design), walked over to the chair and sat on it.

"Computer! Bring up the map!" Robotnik ordered.

"As you wish, doctor," A female voice said. On the largest monitor was a map, showing Carnival Island, West Side Island, South Island.

"I don't understand…" Robotnik yelled. "I'm detecting high amounts of Chaos Energy in this area. So why is it, that I can't find any of the Chaos Emeralds?" He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair.

"According to my data banks, you have yet to search South Island personally…" the computer said. "Or yet to take over any part of it! South Island may have all the Chaos Emeralds and is actually just be radiating the Chaos Energy to the other Islands..."

"Possibly…" Robotnik said. "I'll head to South Island to search for the Emeralds."

"Badniks have already been employed on the island already, doctor," the computer said. "However, numbers are decreasing! Should I send a capsule with you go there?"

"Yes!" Robotnik said. "It must be the guardian of South Island… Whoever this guardian is, I look forward to fighting them, as I did with the guardian of Carnival and West Side Islands..."

* * *

South Island, Green Hill Zone

A blue hedgehog, wearing red shoes, sat under one of Green Hill's many palm trees. He took a bite of the chilidog he had with him.

"I deserve this break," he said to himself. "Though it's still confusing me, as to why the animals are insides these killing machines…" He heard a motor turn on. He looked to his right, to see 3 Motobugs coming straight for him. The blue hedgehog got up and ran away from the Motobugs but allowed them to catch up.

"You guys are fast!" the hedgehog snickered. He turned into a ball and drove straight into one of them, allowing a small bird known as a Flicky to fly out. The hedgehog jumped out of the ball and ran up to one of the other Motobugs. He jumped and sat on it, grabbing it's antennas. He tilted them right, making the Motobug drive towards the other one. Before the two Badniks hit, the hedgehog jumped off and landed safely on the the ground, while the two Motobug hit, exploding and allowing a rabbit known as a Pocky and another Flicky to escape safely.

"You're no match for Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the hedgehog cheered. He then heard the sounds of buzzing and a jet engine. He looked to the shore to see a horde of Buzz Bombers being followed a small flying capsule. The Buzz Bombers detected Sonic and dived towards him. Sonic jumped at them, freeing the Flickies and Pockys inside them. He then ran away, with the rest of the horde giving chase. They started firing their laser at the blue rodent, who kept jumping and side stepping out of the way. They came up to a loop structure. Sonic ran halfway up it and jump into a ball, destroying the Buzz Bombers and freeing the animals inside.

"Well done…" The capsule flew down. Robotnik was inside. "The show you put on, I will admit, was quite fun to watch. But it ends here!"

"And you are?" Sonic asked.

"I am Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world!" Robotnik gloated.

"You look more like an egg…" Sonic smirked. "I think I'm going to call you Eggman!"

"You may be laughing now!" Robotnik yelled, annoyed. "But soon, I will own this planet!"

"I guessing you're the one putting my animals friends into those robots!" Sonic yelled.

"Why yes," Robotnik smiled. "What gave it away?"

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh but I am!" Robotnik laughed, making his capsule fly up. "Behold, my greatest invention to date: The Egg-O-Matic…" Sonic smirked at him.

"Shut up! My name is Robotnik!" Robotnik yelled. "Anyways… The Egg-O-Matic is able to adapt to suit almost any battle condition! For example…" The bottom of the Egg-O-Matic opened up, allowing a checkerboard ball and chain drop down. Robotnik started to swing the ball at Sonic. Sonic jump up to try and hit Robotnik, but was instead hit with the ball, sending him flying back. He landed on a bridge that was over a big drop into a river. Suddenly, he felt a harsh pain his tail. He jumped up and saw that a Copper was biting his tail.

"Get off!" Sonic yelled, grabbing the Copper's tail and throwing it towards the ground, smashing it, freeing an animal. Sonic looked up to see Robotnik's ball and chain about to hit him. He sidestepped out of the way and tried to run off the bridge but was blocked by a group of Crabmeat! Sonic turned around, to see that Robotnik still chasing him. An idea popped in Sonic's head. He jumped towards the chain and grabbed it, standing on the wrecking ball. He then managed to shift the weight of the ball, so it took out the Crabmeats. Sonic then jumped off the ball and grabbed into the side of the Egg-O-Matic.

"Get off!" Robotnik yelled. Sonic reached for the steering wheel of the machine made it go down and head into a cliff. However, the Egg-O-Matic barely went over but the ball didn't, breaking the chain and making the ball fall. The Egg-O-Matic skidded across the floor, making Sonic and Robotnik fall out. Robotnik got up, brushed himself off and got back into the Egg-O-Matic.

"Believe me, this isn't the end…" Robotnik yelled, flying away. "Until next time, blue rodent."

* * *

Later

Sonic walked along the shore as the sun set.

"This Robotnik is stronger than I thought…" Sonic said. "That machine was hard enough to take down… And I'm sure he's just going to make stronger ones…" He looked as the sun disappeared into the ocean. It went dark. Sonic turned around but noticed a light shining to his right. He looked at it. There, was a giant ring, spinning, producing the light. Sonic ran towards it and jumped in….

* * *

?

Sonic find himself, floating in a space. Everywhere he looked, were birds turning into fish…

"You must help…." a voice said in his head.

"Who's there?" Sonic yelled out.

"Please, find the others…" the voice said. As it said that, Sonic closed his eyes and saw another giant ring. It then flashed to a temple of marble burning down, which then flashed to Robotnik flying away from the flames, laughing while holding out a purple gem stone.

"Don't allow it to happen…" the voice said.

* * *

Green Hill Zone

Sonic woke up. It was bright daylight. He was lying on the beach at Green Hill. Sonic got up, but noticed something in his hand. It was a red gem stone. Sonic threw the gem in the air and caught it as it came down and smiled.

"So he's going to Marble Zone next?" Sonic smirked. "Ok, Eggman, I know your game. Let's do this!" Sonic ran off towards Marble Zone.


	2. Marble Zone

Marble Zone

Sonic ran past a small temple, searching for the next Special Ring. He looked in the distance, to which there was giant temple; the same one as seen in his vision that was set on flames. He took the time to appreciate the view of the river of lava between him and the temple, but all that stopped, when Sonic noticed Robotnik, in his Egg-O-Matic, flying towards it.

"The ring must be there…" Sonic said, to himself. He jumped onto a platform that was in the middle of the lava, however, it began to sink, along with the grass setting on fire. Sonic looked up, to find some Buzz Bomber flying above him. He jumped and grabbed onto one. It tried to shake him off, but Sonic manage to get on solid ground before he slipped off. However, he was still too far away from the temple and still had a river of lava blocking him but noticed that was a cave entrance, which lead down and under the lava.

"If I can't get across the lava," Sonic smiled. "I'll just go under it!" He ran and was met by a dungeon made out of marble. Bat Brains fell from the ceiling and flew towards Sonic, but he destroyed them, freeing the animals. Sonic noticed that there was a long stretch of lava between him and the other side of the dungeon. There was also a block of Marble to his left. Sonic push it into the lava and jumped on it, as it floated to other said. However, more Bat Brains came down to try and knock Sonic off.

"If I destroy any of these, the animals will fall into the lava!" Sonic said. "I'm just gonna have to keep them away from me!"

* * *

The Temple

Robotnik flew towards the temple. Under his Egg-O-Matic was a capsule. He dropped it near the temple. The animals in the area looked up to see what he was doing. Robotnik laughed, as a hand out from under the Egg-O-Matic and pushed down the button that was on top of the capsule. The capsule opened, with tractor beams coming out of it and grabbing the small animals. The animals were then pulled towards the capsule until there were none left in the area. The capsule closed up and locked itself.

"Success!" Robotnik laughed. "No longer will I have to send those animals back to the base to turn them into badniks! That capsule should turn those animals into badniks within the next ten minutes." He looked around. "In the meantime, let's find a Chaos Emerald, shall we?"

* * *

Dungeon

Sonic pushed a block onto a switch, allowing a giant weight to lift, allowing access to the lower floor of the dungeon. Sonic jumped down, only to be met with a wall of lava. Sonic ran away as the lava chased him down the corridor. Sonic looked up to see a platform. He jumped up and grabbed the ledge, pulling himself up to get away from the lava. He climbed up the until he found himself face to face to a Caterkiller.

"Think we can talk this out?" Sonic asked. The Caterkiller attacked, making Sonic jump out of the way and roll into it, freeing the animal.

"I guess not."

* * *

The Temple

"Why can't I find any of the Chaos Emeralds?" Robotnik yelled.

"That's enough, Eggman!" Sonic running up to him, with his fur slightly burnt.

"Ahh, the guardian!" Robotnik said. "Where is it? Where are the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I ain't telling you, Eggman!" Sonic said. Eggman flew to the capsule.

"Then maybe you'll tell your 'friends,'" Eggman laughed, pressing the button on the top. The capsule busted open, releasing Caterkillers, Bat Brains and Buzz Bombers! Sonic jumped onto one the Caterkillers, hurting him, but sent the Caterkiller's parts flying everywhere. Sonic grabbed the parts and threw it at the other badnik, destroying them all. Suddenly, a fire ball came flying down, landing near Sonic. He looked up, to see Robotnik laughing, while shooting fireballs down.

"Get burned, hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled.

Sonic grabbed another part of a Caterkiller ran towards the lava river, allowing Robotnik to get closer.

"Come and get me, Robuttnik!" Sonic smirked.

"You've just made your last mistake!" Robotnik yelled, shooting fireballs at him. Sonic threw the Caterkiller part at the cannon area of the Egg-O-Matic, where the fireballs were coming from. As Robotnik tried to fire his next fireball, the underside of his Egg-O-Matic burst it flames, making it lower and towards the lava river.

"Bye bye, Eggman!" Sonic said, running away. "May we never see you again, you hard boiled egg!"

"No!" Robotnik yelled. "This can't be!" The Egg-O-Matic, however, barely landed on the other side of the lava river. Robotnik gave out a sigh of relief, as the flames died out. He pulled a switch on his machine, allowing it to fly (barely) as he made a getaway.

* * *

Back at the Temple

Sonic returned and ran inside the Temple, just as it reached sunset. Inside the Temple was another giant ring.

"How couldn't Robotnik find this?" Sonic asked himself. "They must only appear at certain times of the day…" He jumped inside.

* * *

Special Zone

Sonic was back in the weird zone that he was in before.

"The island…" the voice said. Sonic could see a city, where, ontop each building, was a turret. Buzz Bombers patrolled the area. "...will become his battle station…"

"No…" Sonic said. "I thought he died in the lava…"

"The Emerald… Cope…" the voice said. "Save… us…."

* * *

Marble Zone, The Temple

Sonic woke up. There was a purple gem stone in his hand, like the red one.

"That looked like the Spring Yard Zone!" Sonic said. He ran off to find Spring Yard before Robotnik got there.


	3. Spring Yard Zone

Spring Yard Zone, Apartment Building

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." a male red mobian mongoose said, walking to the door. He opened it. "How can… I… help… you…?" His voice dropped, at the sight of Spikes badnik. It's claw prepared an attacked and slashed the mobian.

* * *

Edge of Spring Yard Zone

Sonic ran up one of the many mountains surrounding the zone. He looked at the view.

"Ahh, Spring Yard Zone…" Sonic said, smiling. "The only city on this island… I haven't been here in a long time… I wonder if Mach, Sharps and Max still perform here." But all smiled stopped when Sonic saw an explosion in the middle of the city and smoke coming out.

"Looks like Eggman's forces beat me here!" Sonic sighed. He ran down the mountain and into the city.

* * *

Streets of Spring Yard Zone

Spikes, Buzz Bombers, Crabmeats and Rollers all attacked the Mobian Critzens. Robotnik flew above the disaster, laughing. He pointed to a sign that said 'cope.'

"Take your own advice and cope with my take over!" He laughed. Police cars soon arrived. They step out of their vehicles, holding guns towards Robotnik.

"Surrender or else we'll…" one of them said.

"Badniks! Attack!" Robotnik ordered. Rollers raced towards the cars, destroying them while Spikes slashed the police.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the leader yelled. "Fall back! Fall back!"

"This guys is causing more trouble than Nack!" one of them yelled.

"Good, good!" Robotnik laughed. He looked at the cope sign again and noticed the o was spinning. "I wonder…"

"Yo, Robuttnik!" Sonic yelled, standing on one of the cars.

"SONIC!" the crowd of citizens cheered.

"I see you survived Marble Zone!" Sonic said, quite smug.

"Yes, and thanks for that…" Robotnik said. "My Egg-O-Matic is damaged, but is still fit for combat!"

"What fancy weapon have you got for me this time?" Sonic smirked. Robotnik merely smiled, as he flew up. Sonic found himself surrounded by Crabmeats and Spikes. The Crabmeats shot at him, but Sonic dodge out of the way, making the bullet hit one of the Spikes. Sonic grabbed the other Spikes' spikes and pushed it toward the Crabmeats. A Buzz Bomber came dive bomb down, but Sonic jumped and landed on it, sitting on it.

"Another one of you guys?" Sonic asked. "I'm getting tired of seeing you in every zone!" He grabbed the antennas and flew up towards Robotnik.

* * *

Walkway in the sky

Sonic jumped off the Buzz Bomber and landed on 1 of the 5 brown blocks which were floating.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, hedgehog…" Robotnik laughed. A spike came out from under the Egg-O-Matic. Robotnik flew down, impaling a one of the blocks. He flies up, with the block, and allows it to shatter. "Cause it's going to be a hell of a fall!" Robotnik flew above Sonic and started lowering down. Sonic ran out of the way, but this allowed Robotnik to destroy another block. Sonic jumped and hit the side of the Egg-O-Matic. Robotnik destroyed the other two blocks, leaving one block left.

"Checkmate, Hedgehog!" Robotnik laughed. "This is it! The end we've all been waiting for!"

"Speak for yourself, Robuttnik!" a pink mobian rabbit said, jumping on the Egg-O-Matic, then jumping off, pushing it towards the nearest tower.

"Alright, Mach!" Sonic cheered.

"Yo Eggman!" a mobian chicken with sunglasses yelled from behind Robotnik. He has his Bass in the air, then smashing it on Robotnik's head.

"Yeah, Sharps!" Sonic cheered.

"Need help?" a mobian monkey asked, who was holding onto the block.

"You bet, Max!" Sonic said. He turned into a ball for Max to grabbed and threw him to Sharps. Max and Mach jumped towards them.

"Next time, Hedgehog…" Robotnik yelled, flying away.

* * *

Spring Yard Zone, Streets

Sonic and the band got back on solid ground. Sonic explained everything to them.

"So you're trying to stop that guy from taking over the island?" Sharps asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "I thought I killed him back at Marble Zone…"

"You need our help?" Mach asked.

"I should be fine, but thank anyways," Sonic said. "What about the Citizens?"

"Sadly, some of them were killed by Robotnik's… badniks, are they called?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "You guys think you can take care of the other's who have suffered injuries?"

"Don't worry, blue," Sharps said. "We'll get this city fix up before you come back!"

"I just hope Robotnik doesn't find Star Light Zone." Max said. "It's still under construction and we're hoping to make it a second city to for those who want to live nearer the centre of the island."

"I won't let him!" Sonic said, running. "I'll take him out before he gets anyway near! Don't you worry!"

"There he goes again," Mach chuckled.

"Not even a bye!" Max complained.

"Byes are too slow for him," Sharps smiled. "Run fast, blue blur. You're gonna need it for Robotnik!"

He ran towards the Cope sign and jumped into the spinning O, which was another giant ring.

* * *

Special Zone

"Alright, lady," Sonic said. "Where to next?" Sonic saw a golden door in Green Hill Zone open with light coming out.

"A lost city…" the voice said. "Flooded…" Sonic then saw ancient ruins flooded with water. "A maze filled with puzzles and trapped… He mustn't find it!"

* * *

Spring Yard Zone

Sonic found himself back on the streets of Spring Yard. In his hand was a blue gem stone.

"Looks like the only way to get to that lost city is going back to Green Hill…" Sonic said. "Sounds good to me! Always love a good visit back to that Zone." He ran back to Green Hill Zone.

* * *

Green Hill Zone

Robotnik sat in his Egg-O-Matic, flying across Green Hill Zone, talking to his computer, which was back at the Veg-O-Fortress.

"Doctor, I have detected an ancient ruins under this zone," the computer said. "Badniks have already been sent into the area."

"Good!" Robotnik laughed. "Find the entrance for me. I plan to trap Sonic in there, so we can turn this land of grassy hills into my next factory…"


	4. Labyrinth Zone

Green Hill Zone

Sonic ran, looking for the door towards the hidden city.

"It has to be here somewhere…" Sonic said, running towards a bridge. Two Newtrons followed him and stopped at the entrance the bridge. As Sonic ran on the bridge, the Newtrons shot the rope of the bridge, making it fall, along with Sonic. However, Sonic landed right in front of the golden door.

"There it is!" Sonic said, pleased. However, his smiled went away he realised the door was open. "Shoot! Eggman must've already found it!" The two Newtrons watched as Sonic ran in without caution, to catch up with Robotnik.

"Doctor Robotnik, sir," one of them said to a inbuilt microphone. "The rodent has entered the Labyrinth Zone."

"Good!" Robotnik laughed, on speaker. "I will give the order for the Badniks at Star Light Zone to capture any construction workers and to force them to work on my new Zone…"

* * *

Labyrinth Zone

Sonic ran in, not looking where he was going and accidentally ran into one of the many water slides, which dumped him into a pool water, sinking to the bottom.

"Oh no!" Sonic thought, holding his breath. "No, no, no… Not water! I can't swim… Just calm down, Sonic. Stay calm and we can get out here." He looked up and saw the surface was high up. No way he was going to get up there. He decided to walk further in, destroying the Jaws Badniks on the way.

"Oh no," Sonic though. "I'm running out of air!" He looked up, to see an Unidasu, surrounded by spike balls. "See Eggman is getting smart with these Badnik designs…" The Unidasu started launch the spike balls at Sonic, who ran away to a crack on the floor, where a bubble came out. Sonic swallowed the bubble.

"Good... I have a bit more air!" Sonic said. "Now then…" Sonic jumped into a ball, after all the spike balls were gone and destroyed the Unidasu.

* * *

Deeper into the Labyrinth

Sonic walked further, collecting air bubbles every now and then.

"The fact it's called Labyrinth Zone worries me," Sonic thought. "It's bad enough I can drown and get lost, but who knows where the giant ring is?" He reached some stair which lead to the surface, which, without thinking, he ran up. Once on dry land, he took a moment to breath.

"Stupid machine!" Sonic heard a voice said. He peeked from behind a corner to see Robotnik kicking his Egg-O-Matic.

"You've only had 3 battles and you're already breaking down?" Robotnik yelled at it.

"To be fair, Eggy, it lost those 3 battles…" Sonic said. Robotnik turned around. "And I really shouldn't have let it live the first time!"

"Burrobots! Attack!" Robotnik ordered. Two Burrobots appear from the ground and grabbed Sonic's arms, holding him place as the Robotnik jumped into the Egg-O-Matic and flew up the Labyrinth. The water started to rise. Sonic spin dashed out of the Burrobots's grips, destroying them. He then jumped from platform to platform, chasing Robotnik, while avoiding spears coming from the walls and statues breathing fire.

"Get away, you horrible little hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled. "I haven't got an Egg-O-Matic expansion for you this time!" Sonic hit the underside of the Egg-O-Matic.

"You've caused enough pain and suffering!" Sonic said, barely escaping the raising water. "You need to be defeated!" The two reached the top. Robotnik blew up part of a wall, leading outside, and flew out. Sonic ran towards the hole, but stopped as he noticed he was up very high, as the chamber he was in was in a cliff. He looked out and saw a view of Star Light Zone. Sonic walked back in the chamber and looked at the markings on the wall. The writing was in a language Sonic didn't understand, the was 3 holes carved out to fit the same gemstones Sonic had been collecting. Sonic placed them in the holes. Part of the wall next to the markings opened up, revealing a secret room. Sonic walked in, to find a statue of an echidna, holding out a yellow gemstone.

"No ring?" Sonic asked himself, taking the gemstone and walking out. "Meaning no vision to the next area…" He looked outside to Star Light Zone.

"Star Light seems like a good first place to start looking!" Sonic smiled, taking back his other 3 gemstones from the wall. He ran towards the hole and jump out into Star Light Zone.


	5. Star Light Zone

Star Light Zone

Sonic landed on a metal platform, high up in the sky. He looked around to look for the construction workers, however, they were all missing. Star Light Zone was meant to be South Island's second city, to allow more Mobians to live happily. However, Robotnik seems to have captured all the construction works in the Zone. Sonic ran through the zone, avoiding the fireball traps and fans, which halted his process. Sonic jumped down to one of the lower platforms only to be surrounded by 3 Uni-uni, Badniks which were similar to the Unidus. Each of the Uni-uni had 3 spiked ball mines as a shield, similar the the Unidus. They started inching closer to Sonic.

"Doesn't seem you guys want to throw your mines," Sonic said. They moved closer. "Ok then, have it your way!" Sonic jumped as they got really close, making the move into each other, blowing up and releasing the animals inside.

"Sorry, I've got an Eggman to find!" Sonic laughed, running over. As he ran, he noticed a lot the construction site in the background exploding. He stopped in place. "What's that about?" He then looked up to a Bomb Badnik on the low ceiling. He looked forward to see a bunch of them on the ceiling as well.

"Uh oh! Better get out of here!" Sonic yelled, running forwards. The Bombs exploded, one by one, and the explosion almost caught up to the blue blur but he barely escaped, jumping out of the building and landing on a see-saw, floating in the air. "That was close!" He looked up to see a spike ball falling towards him. He ran to the other side of the see-saw to avoid it. The spiked ball landed, making the see-saw fling Sonic up into the air and on top of one of the buildings, where there was 3 sew-saws.

"Well well well!" a voice said, behind Sonic. "What do we have here?" Sonic turned around.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Lookie what I've found!" Eggman laughed, as he held out two gemstones, one being Green and other being Grey.

"What… How?" Sonic questioned. "Where are the construction workers?"

"In my prison in Scrap Brain Zone!" Robotnik laughed. "They built their own prison!"

"Scrap Brain Zone?" Sonic asked.

"It's my base of operations for this island!" Robotnik said. "And it's built right over Green Hill Zone!"

"No!" Sonic screamed.

"Yes!" Robotnik laughed.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sonic yelled.

"While you spent your time staying in Labyrinth Zone for a while longer and exploring Star Light Zone…" Robotnik explained as he held up the Grey one. "... I found this one in a hidden cave under one of the many bridges in Bridge Zone and this one…" He held the Green one up. "...in a temple, hidden deep within Jungle Zone! Both, the cave and temple, had ancient marking on their walls, written by the long lost Echidna Tribe. They even made an Echidna statue to hold the Emeralds."

"Like the one I found in Labyrinth Zone…" Sonic said.

"So you have one?" Robotnik asked. "Hand it over! Now!"

"Actually, I have 4!" Sonic said, holding them all out for show. He put them away as Robotnik got closer.

"So… We have all 6 Emeralds, right here!" Robotnik laughed.

"What even are they?" Sonic asked.

"They're the Chaos Emeralds!" Robotnik smiled. "Each one has unlimited power, which is unmatched to anything in the known universe! I plan to collect all 6 to take over Mobius! So hand them over."

"Fat chance, Robuttnik!" Sonic said.

"Very well, then," Robotnik said, angrily. "I'll take them from you by force; the hard way!" He dropped a spiky ball mine from the underside of his Egg-O-Matic. It landed on one of the see-saws. Sonic jumped up to attack Robotnik but he was too high up, so he jumped on the see-saw and sent the mine flying up, hitting Robotnik!

"You got lucky!" Robotnik yelled. "Try this!" He dropped one on the opposite end of the see-saw, sending Sonic flying up. Sonic grabbed onto the edge of the Egg-O-Matic.

"Didn't think that through, did you?" Sonic smiled. He reached down to grabbed a mine which just came out of the Egg-O-Matic and put in inside the cockpit.

"Get that out of there!" Robotnik yelled as Sonic jumped off. The mine exploded, sending Robotnik flying.

"Scrap Brain Zone, huh?" Sonic said. "Time to take back Green Hill!" He ran off to Green Hill Zone, now known as Scrap Brain Zone...


	6. Scrap Brain Zone

Scrap Brain Zone

The sky was red and covered in smoke and fog, which factories were choking out. Out of the factories came Badniks, all shape and sizes. The factories were labelled Act 1, with a giant building in the middle of the Zone labelled Act 2. Sonic looked at what Robotnik had created, in such short time as well. Green Hill Zone was completely gone it seemed. For the first time in years, Sonic allowed a tear to drop from his face. He started running into the Zone, jumping over the floor that opened up, sliding under electric orbs sending electricity out. After some close encounters with some buzz saws and flamethrowers, Sonic made it to an room, with a wall moving up and down, opening a new route to take. Sonic took the lower route and rolled into a ball and landed in a hole in a gear. He jumped out as the hole was closer to a platform and carried on running.

* * *

Act 2, Main Control Room

Robotnik laughed, sitting in his chair.

"It's beautiful!" Robotnik smiled, looking out his window. "This beats my other bases by miles!"

"Doctor, blue hedgehog detected within Zone, in Act 1!" the computer said. "He's heading straight to Act 2."

"Send in everyone," Robotnik ordered.

"Which one?" the computer asked.

"EVERYONE!" Robotnik screamed.

* * *

Act 1

Sonic avoided many death traps, including spinning platforms over a large drop. He saw that, coming from the Act 2 building, were dozens of Buzz Bombers, Caterkillers and Burrobots. Sonic smiled, taking out quite a few of them, before heading into the Act 2 building.

* * *

Act 2, Main Control Room

"Warning, warning," the computer buzzed. "The hedgehog has entered the building…"

"This won't do!" Robotnik yelled. He grabbed his two Emeralds and stepped on a platform with a guardrail. It lowered down to the floor below.

* * *

Act 2, Trap Room

Sonic dodged more buzz saws, flamethrowers, electric orbs and trapped doors. He stopped when he was blocked by a high ledge, with a Ton-ton on top. It start throwing bombs at Sonic, to which Sonic threw back, destroying. Sonic noticed some spinning circular platforms. He jumped on one and was surprised when his feet stuck to it. He jumped off, landed on the ledge and continued moving forward, destroying more Ton-tons, Caterkillers and Burrobots. Sonic eventually got to a laser wall, with Robotnik on the other side, laughing.

"What have you done with Green Hill?" Sonic asked, angrily.

"I've turned it into my mechanical paradise." Robotnik chuckled. "Consider yourself lucky, I've only had time to convert half of Green Hill."

"So there's half of Green Hill left," Sonic said. 4 metal arms came out of the wall.

"Hand over the 4 Chaos Emeralds, or else!" Robotnik ordered.

"Or else what?" Sonic asked.

"I'm about to send a Badnik horde to attack Spring Yard Zone again! This time, no one is really there to defend it!" Robotnik chuckled. "I could abort the attack, if you gave me those 4 Chaos Emeralds." Sonic had no choice. He, reluctantly, handed the Chaos Emeralds to the metal hands.

"Good Hedgehog!" Robotnik laughed. "I never did catch your name."

"Sonic…" Sonic said, looking down with dread.

"Sonic, is it? Well then, Sonic," Robotnik said, pressing a red button. "Goodbye."

The ground under Sonic began to break away. Sonic looked down, worried. He looked to see where he came from and saw a door blocking the way. The ground fell, Sonic along with it…"


	7. Final Zone

Scrap Brain Zone, Act 3

Sonic landed on a metal platform which moved downwards, until there was a passageway in the wall. It appeared that he was in Labyrinth Zone again, but instead of being made of gold, everything was silver.

"Eggman must've turned this place into his Scrap Brain Zone as well!" Sonic said, running into the passageway. "How did he convert this zone so fast?" Sonic jumped into the water, however, it had a current, sending him moving through the area at high speeds. Sonic grabbed into a poll, but it broke, sending him straight into a wall. The force broke the wall, making Sonic land on dry land, near some springs. He looked and saw Act 2.

"It's now or never!" Sonic said, jumping on the spring, sending him flying.

* * *

Final Zone

Sonic landed on the ground. He looked back, to see the switch which caused him to fall, and the laser barrier which had blocked him before. There was a monitor on the wall with Spring Yard Zone on it. However, it was being attacked by Badniks. Robotnik didn't stick to his promise. Sonic ran forward, only for a door to close behind. The room was narrow, with an electric generators above the door Sonic came out of. There was on the other side, which was above a barrier with Robotnik behind it, laughing. Sonic noticed that one of the Chaos Emeralds was in each of the electric generators.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"The fact that you decided to survive Act 3, just to come this far to fail!" Robotnik laughed. "You may have already saw, but I've sent my badniks to invade Spring Yard. You really didn't think I would keep to our promise, did you?"

"Let's just end this," Sonic said.

"Agreed," Robotnik smiled. "I've watched the tapes of you beating me and decided to make sure complete success this time! Step 1: No Egg-O-Matic, that thing was a worthless piece of junk! Step 2: Control my machine from the sideline to avoid any more near death experiences. Step 3: Power this machine with the Chaos Emeralds, 2 on the generators, 4 on the pistons. And step 4: Have the machine be the environment and use it towards my advantage instead of your's!"

Two pistons from the ceiling came down, which Sonic dodged. He could see the Emeralds inside. The pistons went back up as the generators shot electric ball as Sonic, to which he dodged. This time, the two pistons on the floor came up. Sonic jumped off them and spun into a ball into one of them, creating a hole. Sonic grabbed the Emerald inside, just as it went down.

"Put that back!" Robotnik ordered. Sonic smiled, as a floor and ceiling piston came down. He did the same thing and took the Emerald in the ceiling piston. Sonic dodged the electric balls again, as the two remaining pistons came to crush once again. Sonic created a hole in the other ceiling one and grabbed the Emerald, then quickly did the same with the floor one.

"Warning, all 4 pistons are offline," the computer said.

"Shut up!" Robotnik yelled. He started to rapidly fire the electric balls from the generators. Sonic jumped into a ball at both generators, taking the final two Emeralds from them.

"Warning, generators are now offline!" the computer said. Sonic used the power of the Emeralds to bust down the barrier between him and Robotnik.

"Wait, don't do that!" Robotnik yelled, running away. Sonic ran into the room and straight to a big red button on the wall, labelled, "Badnik Shut Down. Use Only for Emergencies." Sonic slammed it down, shutting down all Badniks on South Island, and opening them up to free the animals. Sonic noticed Robotnik climbing into the Egg-O-Matic as the hangar doors opened. The Egg-O-Matic lifted off the ground and started to fly forwards, however, Sonic spinned jumped into it, making it come down.

"No…" Robotnik yelled, as it went out the hangar doors, falling towards to giant gears, that could crush anything and powered Scrap Brain Zone. "No, no, no! Not like this! Not like this!" Robotnik screamed as he fell into gears, making it explode, with him in the explosion. Sonic watched as the explosions blew up the factories in the distance. He quickly ran out of there before was caught in the explosion.

* * *

Green Hill Zone

Sonic watched from, afar in the part of Green Hill which wasn't converted, as the rest of Scrap Brain Zone blew up.

"There's no way he could've survived that," Sonic said. After the explosion ended, Sonic ran to check the remains. Suddenly, the six Chaos Emeralds flew out Sonic's hand, spun around as a flash of white light came. As the light died down, Sonic could see the nothing remained of Scrap Brain and Green Hill was just as it was, before Robotnik took over. The Sonic smiled as the Emeralds came back to him and the animals around him started dancing. It had seemed that the evil Dr. Robotnik was gone, as well as his base and Badniks. Sonic sat by a small palm tree and wondered if he'll ever go on an adventure that exciting again.

* * *

 **And that's in for the Sonic 1 retelling. Next up is, not Sonic 2, but either SegaSonic the Hedgehog or Tails' Skypatrol. Until next time.**


End file.
